bisakah aku?
by Orihara psyce
Summary: "Buka pintunya." Pinta Naruto datar pada seorang lelaki dibalik pagar yang tentunya di dalam sekolah. "Kau terlambat 10menit, orang asing!" SasuNaru lhoh ini
1. Chapter 1

BISAKAH AKU?

Naruto berjalan dengan santai dan sesekali menguap, tak mempedulikan banyak murit sepertinya sekuat tenaga berlari menuju gerbang sekolah yang akan ditutup. Tepat saat Naruto sampai di depan gerbang, namun sudah tertutup, dengan seorang siswa yang sedang membawa sebuah catatan kecil melipatkan kedua tanganya.

"Buka pintunya." Pinta Naruto datar pada seorang lelaki dibalik pagar yang tentunya di dalam sekolah.

"Kau terlambat 10menit, orang asing." Naruto yang awalnya tak memperhatikan orang di depanya kini mengarahkan pandanganya ke depan. Siswa dengan seragam rapi, berambut raven, memakai kaca mata. Naruto tersenyum kecil, kemudian membalikan badanya dan bersandar pada pagar, mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaketnya.

"Teme, aku ada di depan gerbang." Naruto berbicara di telephone kemudian menutupnya kembali. Selang lima menit Tsunade kepala sekolah KHS datang lalu membukakan gerbang untuk Naruto dengan santainya.

"Sen. . .!"

"Biarkan dia Sasuke." Tsunade menolak protes Sasuke yang melongo membiarkan Naruto masuk begitu saja.

"Tapi hanya hari ini Namikaze sama."

Naruto tak menghiraukan ucapan wanita separuh baya dengan dada besar di sebelahnya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya melewati Sasuke "heh.." Sasuke terkejut saat siswa baru yang baru saja melewatinya tersen-? Bukan tersenyum! Tapi menyeringai kecil.

Hari ini hari pertama Naruto memasuki sekolah baru, padahal bukan pergantian semester ataupun kenaikan kelas. Naruto berasal dari Tokyo kemudian pindah ke kota Konoha yang lebih tenang.

"Domooooooo mina-san! Namaku Naruto, Yoroshiku onegaisimasu!" Naruto dengan ceria merentangkan kedua tanganya saat memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas.

Krik

Krik

Krik

Perkenalan Naruto hanya disambut dengan hening, kelas yang hanya dihuni 30an siswa maupun siswi hanya melongo melihat siswa baru yang sangat Percaya diri ah tidak! Tepatnya kelewat Percaya diri.

"Ah. . haha Umm? Namamu hanya Naruto? Nama belakangmu?" Iruka mencoba mencairkan suasana, Naruto memasukan kembai kedua tanganya kedalam saku jaket, menoleh kearah Iruka yang berada disampingnya, lalu menelusuri seluruh isi kelas.

"Naruto Namikaze, yoroshiku onegaisimasu." Suasana yang tadi hening kini mulai kembali seperti semula, dan saling berbincang satu sama lain, hampir semua murit kaget karena Naruto tadi hanya menyebutkan Naruto, memang ada beberapa Negara yang tak memiliki beberapa suku kata nama, atau nama kepanjangan. Namun untuk seorang dengan lancer berbahasa jepang, walaupun berambut blonde, tidak memiliki marga, terlalu aneh untuk di dengar.

Duduklah Naruto di meja kosong yang ada di pojok dekat pintu. Tak selang beberapa saat masuklah Sasuke yang sempat terkejut, siswa terlambat yang dengan enaknya boleh masuk tanpa konspesasi menyambutnya saat hendak memasuki kelas. Sasuke tak mau ambil masalah di tengah pelajaran, dan menuju mejanya.

Satu setengah jam berlalu, pelajaran matematika yang dibawakan Irukapun selesai. Iruka berjalan hendak keluar kelas, namun terhenti tepat di depan Naruto yang sedang mencatat di bukunya.

"Ahh Namikaze-san, bisakah kau melepas jaketmu saat di dalam kelas? Atau paling tidak buka tudung jaketnya?" Iruka tersenyum ramah memandangi Naruto yang sepertinya siswa baik.

Naruto menghentikan mencatatnya, kemudian memandangi Iruka dengan senyum juga.

"Aku punya sebuah penyakit seperti merasakan kedinginan walaupun di musim panas, aku.. aku sangat tak tahan jika hanya mengenakan seragam sekolah, itu masih terlalu dingin, bbbrrrrr apa kau tak merasa kedinginan sensei?" Naruto bertingkah seolah dirinya kedinginan dengan memegangi kedua lenganya, Iruka yang memang mudah tersentuh memasang ekspresi iba.

"Kasihan sekali kau, baiklah." Iruka kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas, Naruto kembali mencatat apa yang ada di papan tulis. Saat istirahat siang banyak siswi mengerumuni meja Naruto, antri ingin berkenalan dengan laki-laki tampan selain Sasuke di kelas mereka, tentu siswa baru bernama Naruto ini tak sedingin ketua Osis yang tampan nan dingin Sasuke.

Saat pulang sekolah, Sasuke menahan Naruto sebentar di dalam kelas, untuk memperitahukan aturan dan semua tentang sekolah yang belum sempat Sasuke beritahu karena sedari tadi Naruto dikelilingi banyak gadis.

"Untuk yang terakhir, aku memang diberitahu Tsunade sensei bahwa kau diperbolehkan memakai jaket, tapi kupikir, when in Rome, do as Romans do. Kupikir lebih baik kau mengikuti peraturan yang ada, walaupun kau datang dari kota Tokyo." Sasuke telah menyelesaikan penjelasanya, dan akan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"kalau begitu.." Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya saat si blonde mulai berbicara.

"Aku akan membeli Roma. How was that? KA-I-CHOU?" Lagi-lagi Naruto melewati Sasuke dengan seringai kecil terpampang diwajahnya, dan tanpa Sasuke sadari Naruto sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkanya di ambang pintu kelas.

Naruto memasang headset kecil ke telinganya, menikmati alunan music klasik sambil diterpa angin, dengan langit yang hampir berganti dengan malam.

Naruto memasuki rumah yang tak terlalu besar. "Tuan muda, hari ini makan malamnya donburi, tuan muda mau mandi dahulu atau makan terlebih dahulu?" Seorang wanita yang sudah cukup tua mengenakan kimono menyambut Naruto saat sudah masuk rumah.

"Aku tak lapar." Jawab Naruto dingin lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Melemparkan tubuhnya ke single bed dengan seprai berwarna biru.

"Kuso.." Naruto melepas headset dari telinganya, lalu membuang ponselnya ke sembarang tempat. Tak mempedulikan perutnya yang lapar, Naruto hanya berdiam hingga dirinya tertidur.

Esok paginya Naruto sudah harus bangun pagi, dan marah-marah pada mikasa, satu-satunya wanita tua yang tinggal bersamanya dirumah sederhana ini.

Naruto hanya makan sendiri di meja, dan Mikasa berdiri tak jauh dari meja Naruto,sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Tuan muda, hati-hati di jalan." Mikasa mengantarkan Naruto sampai depan pintu, Naruto hanya diam dan berlalu pergi tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun, Mikasa hanya tersenyum sampai punggung tuan mudanya tak terlihat kembali dari matanya.

Sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, Naruto kembali berpas-pasan dengan Sasuk yang memang sedang menjaga gerbang, mencatat siapa saja yang terlambat.

"Kuharap kau melepas jaketmu nanti." Naruto hanya melewati Sasuke yang sudah dengan sengaja niat berbicara denganya. "The fuck with him!" Sasuke berbisik kecil dan kembali ke pekerjaanya.

Saat Sasuke yang memang sudah terbiasa terlambat masuk kelas karena tugasnya terkejut, si blonde Naruto masih tetap mengenakan jaketnya, tanpa membuka tudung kepalanya juga. Walaupun sudah di beri izin kusus oleh kepala sekolah, Sasuke tetap merasa kesal.

Penggemar Sasuke juga menurun, karena kehadiran siswa dari Tokyo dengan rambut blonde yang rajin senyum-senyum pada setiap gadis. Bukanya Sasuke merasa tersaingi, namun kesempatan Sasuke untuk memperingatkan si blonde makin sulit, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tak suka berurusan dengan hal tak penting selain tugasnya, apalagi dengan wanita yang sering sekali meminta hal-hal aneh dari dirinya.

Dua minggu berlalu

Naruto berjalan seperti biasa dari rumahnya yang tak jauh dari sekolah, Naruto terhenti saat kakinya menginjak sebuh sobekan Koran, kemudian Naruto memungutnya, membuangnya kembali dan tersenyum.

Naruto mengeluarkan mp3 yang disimpanya dalam saku jaket, menekan tombol volume hingga max, hingga Naruto tak bisa mendengar apapun disekelilingnya selain music klasik yang mengalun dengan kerasnya, memandangi sekelilingnya yang sedang saling berbicara sambil melihat kearahnya, Naruto Cuma tersenyum, hingga sampai di gerbang sekolah, Naruto memandangi Sasuke, siswa yang selalu memperingatkanya tentang jaket kini terdiam dan hanya memandanginya.

Sampai Sensei datang, Naruto baru mematikan mp3'nya, tanpa melepas headset dari telinganya.

Saat pergantian pelajaran, atau istirahat, Naruto kembali menyalakan music klasiknya dengan volume max. Menuju atap sekolah, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dibawah awan biru.

Hingga saat jam sekolah usai, Naruto yang hendak pulang dijegat beberapa siswa di gang kecil dekat sekolahnya.

Tiga siswa berbicara, lalu tertawa, Naruto hanya memandangi dan tak menjawab karena dirinya sendiri tak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, hanya alunan music klasik menggema di kepalanya.

Sekarang ketiga siswa nampak sedang marah, dan akan menghajar Naruto. Namun tiba-tiba sang ketua Osis atau Sasuke muncul, membuat ketiga siswa tadi berlari pergi. Sasuke menghampiri Naruto tanpa berbicara, saat pas di depan Naruto, Sasuke menarik paksa headset dari kedua telinga Naruto.

"Tidak bisakah kau ucapkan terimakasih?" Sasuke memandangi Naruto lekat, sedangkalan Naruto yang sesaat tadi kaget, kembali mengendalikan emosinya.

"Aku tak memintamu." Naruto melenggang pergi, memasang kembali headsetnya. Sasuke hanya terdiam memandangi punggung Naruto yang menghilang saat sudah berbelok dari gang.

Saat Naruto pulang, seperti biasa Mikasa menyambutnya dengan senyum, Naruto menghampiri meja makan, lalu membuang semua yang ada di meja makan ke lantai, dan pergi memasuki kamarnya. Mikasa hanya tersenyum sambil membereskan semua kekacauan yang disebabkan tuan mudanya.


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Chapter 2**

Paginya Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang dalam diam, Naruto hanya terdiam, Sasuke juga terdiam.

Hingga pada akhirnya Naruto menghela nafas panjang, melepas headset yang sedari tadi mengalunkan music klasik ditelinganya.

"Teme! Buka gerbangnya!" Nampak Sasuke sedikit menyungging senyumnya.

"Kau terlambat 20menit, hmmm 20menit ya, baiklah..!" Sasuke berbicara sendiri sembari menuliskan sesuatu di sebuah memo yang selalu ia bawa, lalu menyobeknya dan membuka gerbang.

"Kalau tak kau laksanakan, akan bertambah little yellow riding hood." Sasuke menempelkan sobekan kertas ke kening Naruto, dan berlalu pergi.

**LITTLE YELLOW RIDING HOOD**

**TINGKAT 2**

**NO ABSEN 24**

**TERLAMBAT 20MENIT**

**.MEMBERSIHKAN TAMAN BELAKANG **

**.MENGURAS KOLAM**

**PETUGAS. SASUKE UCHIHA**

**N**aruto mengerutkan alis dengan apa yang dibaca disobekan.

"As if I care?"

Naruto mengemasi barang-barangnya dengan tak lupa menekan volume max pada mp3'nya.

Saat Naruto berdiri dari kursinya, nampak Sasuke yang tersenyum sambil menunjukan memo salinan miliknya tentang siswa yang terlambat hingga 20menit ini.

"Kau Shikamaru! Jangan coba-coba kabur, kau juga Chouji!" Sasuke menunjuk ke arah Shikamaru dan Chouji yang mengendap-endap akan kabur.

"Aaahh malas sekali..!" keluh Shikamaru meletakan kembali tasnya ke atas meja.

"Aku juga lapar."

"Urusai! You two bacteria lazy." Shikamaru maupun Chouji Cuma ngedumel dan pergi keluar kelas untuk mengerjakan hukuman mereka.

NARUTO POV

Tch! Kenapa lagi laki-laki berambut aneh ini? Memangnya siapa yang mau mengerjakan hukuman seperti itu? Kau pikir aku siapa? Hhhhhh aku seorang anak koruptor. Heeeee itu tidak ada hubunganya! Sial merepotkan sekali disini.

Ohhh! Dia ganti berbicara dengan dua siswa lainya, kenapa mereka? Mereka akan membantuku? Tapi kelihatanya mereka tak mau, tapi laki-laki ini memaksa mereka!? Naruto memandangi Sasuke dan kedua teman sekelasnya yang sedang berdebat.

Hei aku juga tak butuh bantuan! Aku sangat mengerti kalian tidak akan mau berdekatan apalagi berteman denganku! Tch, tapi si Sasuke ini? Apa maunya?! Kau mau apa dariku!

Ahhhh dia menoleh ke arahku lagi.

NORMAL POV.

Sasuke mefokuskan dirinya ke Naruto kembali, terpasang raut wajah heran pada keduanya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke melepas kedua penyumbat telinga setia Naruto. Dan nampak Naruto yang sedikit terkejut.

"Aku sadar kau berasal dari kota yang terkenal itu, tapi bisakah kau tak membawa tabiatmu disini? Memangnya kau bisa mendengarkan lawan bicaramu, jika telingamu selalu disisipi ini?" Sasuke memandang Naruto tajam, sedangkan Naruto masih tercekat kaget atas apa yang dilakukan atau dikatakan Sasuke

"Arrrghhh, kerjakan hukumanmu sekarang juga." Sasuke menggeret paksa Naruto menuju halaman depan tepat kolam ikan berada di tengah halaman sekolah. Dan sukseslah Naruto berdiri tegap di depan kolam sembari menggenggam jarring kecil yang ntah sejak kapan terselip di tanganya.

Banyak murit yang akan melakukan perjalanan keluar gerbangnya terhenti karena memandangi Naruto yang hanya diam di hadapan kolam ikan.

Naruto memandangi sekitarnya yang ntah sejak kapan menjadikan dirinya pusat tontonan. Badan Naruto sedikit bergemetar, meraba headset kecil yang biasanya akan berada di dalam saku jaketnya, yang sekarang tak ditemukan oleh tangan Naruto.

"Kau mencari penyumbat telingamu? Akan kukembalikan, setelah kau membersihkan kolam." Sasuke menyeringai kecil sambil memamerkan mp3 sekaligus headset di depan Naruto.

"Kembalikan.." pinta Naruto lirih, yang berusaha mengontrol dirinya. Sasuke tak menghiraukan, lalu beranjak menuju tempat duduk dibawah pohon yang tak jauh dari Naruto berdiri. Sangking gemetarnya, Naruto tak mampu menggerakan kakinya untuk mengejar Sasuke. Naruto menutupi kedua telinganya dengan dua telapak tangan. Beberapa murit makin heran melihat kejadian ganjil yang dilakukan siswa pindahan ini.

_Mereka tertawa, hentikan, aku bisa mendengar mereka, jangan pandangi aku bodoh! Hentikan! Hentikan! Hentikan! _

Naruto sedang mengalami ketakutanya sendiri, Sasuke makin heran memandangi bocah blonde yang malah seperti ketakutan di depan kolam sana.

"Oiiii Sasuke, dia ketakutan…" Shikamaru yang ntah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang Sasuke ikut memandangi siswa pindahan yang cukup aneh akhir akhir ini.

Sasuke masih belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya, karena ingin tau ada apa sebenarnya dengan Naruto jika tanpa headset ditelinganya.

"Oh! Ada apa dengan anak koruptor itu? LIHAT!" Sasuke menoleh tajam kearah sumber suara, lalu beberapa temanya tertawa sambil mengeluarkan ucapan nista untuk Naruto.

Sasuke geram lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri sumber suara yang tak jauh darinya, mencengkram kerah seragam siswa yang pertama kali memicu kemarahanya.

"BRUK!"

Belum sempat Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya, suara barang jatuh terdengar dari belakanya, saat menoleh, nampak Naruto jatuh tak sadarkan diri, disusul Shikamaru yang nampak berlari kearahnya, dengan cepat Sasuke beralri kebelakang menghapiri.

"Sasuke! Bantu aku!" Shikamaru mengisyaratkan Sasuke agar menggendong bagian bawah, dan dirinya bagian atas, dibawalah Naruto ke kursi yang tadi dibuat duduk oleh Sasuke.

"Kalian lagi rupanya penyebab teman sekelasku begini!" Sakura menggulung lengan seragamnya dan tersenyum mengerikan kearah rombongan kelas sebelah yang memang kurang ajar.

"Sss.. Sa.. Sakura! Kabur !" semua berlari pergi karena sadar yang dihadapinya adalah Sakura, siswi sekaligus juara Nasional judo putri se Jepang.

Naruto masih belum sadar, padahal sudah diberi wewangian di hidungnya beberapa kali, mengipasinya pun juga sudah. Teman sekelas Naruto yang kebetulan melihat kejadian mengerumini dengan harap harap cemas, bukan cemas berharap harap ==''

"Sebaiknya kita pergi, dia akan tambah terkejut dengan kalian semua yang mengerumini seperti ini." Shikamaru menarik satu persatu temanya agar mundur.

"Ahh Shikamaru, aku kawatir padanya tau." Gadis berambut blonde panjang mengerutu dan tetap ingin menunggui Naruto terbangun.

"Kalian tau penyebab dia tak sadarkan diri kan? Dia sepertinya mengalami ketakutan berlebih atas kasus ayahnya." Shikamaru beranjak pergi dengan menggeret Choji bersamanya, perlahan satu persatu siswa maupun siswi mundur walaupun masih kawatir, tapi mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru yang notabene pintar walaupun suka tidur dikelas.

Tinggalah Sasuke sendiri yang berjongkok sambil terus memandangi Naruto, hingga sekolah beranjak sepi dan langit berwarna orange kemerahan di atas sana.

"Uuhh…" Naruto melenguh, perlahan membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjapkanya beberapa kali, memandangi langit yang berwarna orange bercampur merah, sesekali angin berembus.

"Mikasa.. hic.. hic.. mikasa.. mikasa.." Naruto menangis sambil terus memanggil nama Mikasa, tanpa menyadari adanya Sasuke yang sedari tadi tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Sasuke akhirnya angkat bicara, melihat kondisi Naruto yang sudah berhenti menangis dan hanya terdiam. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara.

"Mau apa kau?" Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya yang tadi dalam posisi terbaring menjadi duduk, Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan harus mengontrol emosinya disaat seperti ini.

"Aku antar pulang." Sasuke berdiri lalu berjalan, Naruto yang merasa baikan menyusul dibelakang.

"Ituu, kau tau rumahku kaichou?" Sasuke terhenti diambang gerbang.

"KAUU! Makanya kau jalan duluan DOBE!" Sasuke telah habis kesabaran dan meneriaki Naruto.

"Bbb.. baiklah, jangan makan aku?" Naruto langsung ciut sambil berjalan mengendap endap melewati Sasuke.

"Dasar, kau pikir aku ular?" Sasuke bergumam kecil dan mengikuti langkah Naruto hingga rumah. Sasuke tersentak lebih pasnya kaget, karena melihat wanita tua mengenakan kimono berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ha.. han.."

"Mikasa, orang yang merawatku." Sahut Naruto cepat sebelum Sasuke mengira yang tida-tidak terhadap pengasuhnya.

"Pweew." Sasuke mengelus dada lega, Mikasa hanya tersenyum. Setelah berpamitan Sasuke segera pergi menuju kediamanya yang berlawanan arah.

Esok harinya Naruto datang ke sekolah seperti biasa, hanya saja tanpa headset yang menutupi lubang telinganya. Hingga sampai gerbang sekolah yang sudah tertutup rapat bersama satu siswa yang sedang melipat tanganya menunggui makhuk tak tau diri yang masih santai berjalan walaupun sudah tau gerbang sekolah tertutup rapat.

"Buka pintunya." Pinta Naruto datar pada Sasuke yang berada di seberang gerbang. Sasuke hanya diam tak menggubris lelaki bodoh yang tak punya sopan santun ini.

"Kembalikan mp3 ku." Pinta Naruto lagi dengan datar. Saat itu juga Sasuke membuka gerbang dan masuklah Naruto kedalam halaman sekolah, Sasuke menuliskan sesuatu di kertas memonya, lalu menempelkan ke jidat makhluk berkulit tan di depanya, dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto kemudian mengambil kertas yang tertempel di keningnya.

**LITTLE YELLOW RIDING HOOD**

**TINGKAT 2**

**NO ABSEN 24**

**TERLAMBAT 30MENIT**

**Hukuman dilarang memakai headtset sambil mendengarkan musik **

**GANBATTE KUDASAI. Tehee ( * o * )/**

**Petugas : Sasuke U.**

Naruto meremas kertas memo yang diberikan Sasuke dan memasukanya kedalam saku jaketnya. Berjalan menuju kelas dengan keringat yang bercucuran.

"Maaf saya terlambat." Naruto berdiri di ambang pintu kelas dengan kepala menunduk, suasana kelas jadi sepi dan memfokuskan pandangan kearah Naruto.

"Sensei tenang saja, sekarang dia akan mendengarkan semua perkataan yang mau atau tak mau dia dengar." Sasuke menyeringai kecil memecah keheningan.

"Ehh?! Benarkah? Berarti aku bisa mengajaknya ke kantin lagi." Seru Ino yang blushing nggak jelas, kelas jadi gaduh karena senang murit pindahan yang hanya akrab dengan mereka selama dua minggu bisa diajak berakrab kembali. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, keringat dingin makin banyak diproduksi oleh tubuhnya.

"Diam kalian semua." Shikamaru menginterupsi, dan serempak semua diam. Shikamaru beranjak dari mejanya, menghampiri Naruto yang masih berada di ambang pintu, membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya agar bisa melihat wajah Naruto, lalu mengeluarkan tangan kananya dari saku celana, meraih tangan kiri Naruto yang terkepal erat.

"Mereka bilang, mereka senang kau bisa mendengarkan suara mereka lagi, mereka juga bilang, mereka akan menjadi temanmu." Shikamaru tersenyum, Naruto nampak terkejut dan memundurkan badanya beberapa langkah, namun Shikamaru tetap menggenggam kepalan tangan kiri Naruto.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku." Shikamaru masih tetap berusaha dengan senyum diwajahnya, perlahan Naruto meregangkan kepalan tanganya, lalu membiarkan jemari Shikamaru menuntun ke mejanya.

Iruka sensei kemudian melanjutkan pelajaran, memaklumi dengan apa yang dialami Naruto, dan membiarkanya masuk kelas tanpa konspesasi atau ocehan mujarabnya.

Saat istirahat tiba, sudah banyak gadis mengerumuni meja Naruto, dari yang mengajaknya ke kantin, atau sekedar makan siang di kelas.

"Kenapa…?" Semua terdiam saat Naruto angkat bicara

"Kenapa kalian seperti ini?" semua masih terdiam, tak mengerti apa yang harus mereka jawab pada pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bilang? Tch, tentu saja karena kita bukan teman-temanmu dikota pastinya, dobe!" Sasuke menyahuti dari mejanya yang cukup jauh sambil meminum jus tomat kalengnya. Para gadis memicingkan matanya kearah Sasuke dibumbui aura tak senang keluar dari tubuh mereka.

"Apa." Sasuke menolehkan pandanganya kea rah meja Naruto karena merasakan banyak hawa tak sedang mengincarnya, para gadis spontan langsung blushing hanya dengan satu patah Sasuke beserta wajah stoic yang selalu jadi andalanya.

"Karena kita teman kan? Hehe teman." Sakura menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto dengan agak kasar.

"Iya karena kita teman, kalau bisa sih pacaran juga tidak apa-apa." Ino yang bersandar di meja Naruto menyolek-nyolek pipi Naruto .

"Makanya kau harus sering mendengarkan kita ya, soalnya aku mau belajar jadi orang kota juga." Kiba berteriak dari belakang kelas yang sedang berkumpul dengan beberapa temanya.

Akhirnya Naruto tersenyum, dan memakan bekalnya bersama teman-temanya di kelas.

Sasuke kemudian keluar kelas untuk menuju kea tap sekolah, tak selang beberapa saat Sasuke keluar, Shikamaru juga keluar dari kelas menghampiri Sasuke.

Shikamaru mengeluarkan rokok dari saku celananya, menyalakanya, sembari menikmati awan biru beserta angin yang bertiup lumayan kencang, sedangkan disampingnya terdapat Sasuke yang berbaring sambil memejamkan mata.

"Hei Sasuke, kau suka kepadanya?" Shikamaru memulai pembicaraan, Sasuke tak menjawab, masih menutup dua matanya. Shikamaru tersenyum, menikmati asab rokok yang dia hisap.

Fuuuuhhh ….

Shikamaru menghembuskan asab dari dalam mulutnya, menekan rokokny ke dinding di belakangnya, lalu beranjak ke atas tubuh Sasuke, mengendurkan dasi seragamnya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke, mencium bibir Sasuke yang masih memejamkan mata. Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya, tangan yang semula jadi alas kepalanya untuk tidur, kini digunakan untuk melonggarkan dasinya, sambil berusaha duduk, tanpa melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Shikamaru.

**To be continue **


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

CHAP 3

Naruto masih belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya, padahal jam sekolah telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu, kelas juga sudah mulai sepi, walaupun masih ada beberapa murit. Naruto berdiri lalu berjalan kearah meja Sasuke yang masih membereskan barang-barangnya, Naruto mengulurkan tangan kananya seperti meminta sesuatu. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan membereskan barang-barangnya lalu menengadah memandangi wajah yang masih saja setia ditutupi tudung jaket, ah kali ini jaket Naruto berwarna kuning.

Sasuke mengerutkan alis bertanda tak mengerti dengan riding hood yang kini berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Mp3 ku." Naruto sedikit memajukan bibirnya, bertanda sedikit kesal dengan manusia berambut aneh yag suka mencampuri urusanya ini. Sasuke hanya membentuk bibirnya menyerupai huruf 'o' lalu merogoh saku celananya, keluarlah mp3 beserta headset dari sana. Naruto akan mengambil mp3 dari tangan Sasuke, namun dengan cepat juga Sasuke menjauhkan benda sacral Naruto dari jangkauan sang pemilik.

"Kuantar pulang?" Sasuke memandangi Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Naruto makin merasa kesal "Terserah." Naruto meninggalkan meja Sasuke sambil sedikit menghentak-hentakan kakinya, Sasuke hanya tertawa dalam hati menikmati ekspresi Naruto yang bisa dikatakan lucu untuk dinikmati. Sasuke menutup tasnya, kemudian mengejar Naruto yang sudah berada diambang pintu.

Disudut meja lain terdapat Shikamaru yang hanya terdiam memandangi Sasuke maupun Naruto meninggalkan kelas bersama. Tinggalah Shikamaru sendiri di dalam kelas, hingga hari hampir menjelang sore.

"Haha.." Shikamaru tertawa kecil lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas, dengan sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi.

…orihara…..

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan handuk kecil untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya, setelah berganti pakaian, Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya yang memang memiliki gaya rumah ala jepang. Tampaklah kolam ikan kecil dihadapan kamar Sasuke, di hiasi lampu kuning kecil-kecil.

"Sasuke, ada Shikamaru!" seru ibu Naruto dari ruangan depan, lalu terdengar suara langkah mendekati arah Sasuke.

"Yo." Sapa Shikamaru ikut duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Yo." Sasuke menoleh sebentar dan kembali memandangi pemandangan di depanya. Keduanya hanya terdiam, hanya memandangi pemandangan di hadapan mereka.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke akhirnya memulai pembicaraan setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

"Tidak, hanya ingin melihatmu saja." Jawab Shikamaru sambil tertawa kecil, Sasuke kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kearah Shikamaru yang duduk disebelahnya. Lalu menindih punggung tangan kiri Shikamaru dengan telapak tangan kananya. Shikamaru kemudian menolehkan pandanganya kearah Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" kini ganti Shikamaru yang bertanya. Sasuke terdiam sejenak, kemudian terkekeh kecil dan kembali mengarahkan pandanganya ke depan.

"Hahaha..!" Shikamaru menarik leher Sasuke, dan dengan bebas mengacak-ngacak rambut kebanggan sang pemilik. Jadilah keduanya saling mengacak satu sama lain.

Ditempat lain, Naruto sedang memandangi dirinya sendiri di depan kaca.

_Hey Naruto, kau akan makin jadi pusat perhatian, jika terus menutupi kepalamu dengan ini._

_Aku akan melindungimu, percaya padaku._

Perkataan Sasuke sebelum berpamitan pulang terus terngiang di pikiran Naruto, dengan sedikit bergemetar, Naruto menyentuh kepalanya sendiri, membayangkan apa jadinya jika ia keluar tanpa mengenakan tudung kepala.

"Ah tidak! Bukan ! bukan! Bukan!" Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan merasa gelisah.

BRAAAK

BRAAANG

Naruto menjatuhkan semua barang-barang yang berada dihadapanya, Mikasa yang sedang mencuci piring, langsung menuju lantai dua dimana tuan mudanya berada.

"Tu.. tuan muda!" Mikasa langsung berusaha menggeret Naruto dari serpihan kaca yang terjatuh, Naruto masih merasa gelisah, Mikasa hanya berusaha memeluk tuan mudanya erat, berharap bisa tenang dengan segera.

"Tuan muda, Mikasa disini, Mikasa disini.." Mikasa terus mengatakan bahwa dirinya disini bersama Naruto, tak membutuhkan waktu yang begitu lama, Naruto mulai tenang, lalu memeluk Mikasa dan terus memanggil nama Mikasa, hingga dirinya benar tenang.

Esok harinya Naruto berangkat ke sekolah lebih awal dari biasanya, karena tau petugas yang bernama Sasuke benar-benar akan menghukumnya kembali jika terlambat.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendapati riding hood berjalan menuju gerbang disaat gerbang sekolah masih terbuka lebar.

Senyum kecil Sasuke berubah menjadi curiga, bagaimana tak curiga, gerombolan beberapa wanita yang satu kelas denganya tak digubris oleh Naruto saat mereka dengan cerianya menyapa. Sasuke yang awalnya di dalam sekolah, kini memajukan sedikit tubuhnya melewati gerbang. Dan saat Naruto akan melewatinya, Sasuke menahan lengan Naruto agar mereka berhadapan. Sasuke memandangi Naruto tajam, sedangkan Naruto memberikan wajah yang mengisyaratkan tak mengerti atas pemberhentianya. Kemudian Sasuke menunjuk kedua telinganya, pada akhirnya Naruto melepaskan headset yang sedari tadi menghibur telinganya.

"Aku tidak terlambat." Naruto membela dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya dijadikan tersangka oleh Sasuke.

"Tap.." Sasuke tak melanjutkan perkataanya, karena memang benar, Sasuke tak berhak melarang Naruto sekarang.

"Tapi teman-temanmu tak bisa menyapamu di pagi hari bukan?" Shikamaru muncul dari belakang Naruto menjadi penengah keduanya, Naruto melirik Shikamaru yang menundukan sedikit tubuhnya diantara Sasuke maupun dirinya.

"Disekolah ini hanya memiliki dua kelas di masing masing tingkatan, jadi tak banyak murit disini, jika ada yang membuat masalah denganmu, ketua osis kita inilah yang akan mencari langsung si pelaku, bagaimana?" Shikamaru tersenyum-senyum ramah, murit yang kebetulan lewat jadi terhenti ingin menyaksikan apa yang mereka bertiga lakukan, apalagi jika menyangkut siswa pindahan yang cukup unik ini.

"Selamat pagi lagi Naruto-kun!" Sakura nempol di punggung Naruto dengan akrabnya.

"Jidat lebar, kau curang!" Ino melepaskan Sakura dari punggung Naruto.

"Selamat pagi Naruto." Ino kini malah berganti melingkarkan lenganya di pundak Naruto yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

Jadilah Sakura, Ino, bersama beberapa teman sekelas lainya menggeret Naruto bersama menuju halaman sekolah. Shikamaru menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke lalu berlari menyusul teman-temanya.

Hari demi hari berlalu, Naruto sudah mulai terbiasa tak mengenakan headset di telinganya, walaupun masih saja ada murit yang mencari gara-gara denganya, tetapi Naruto sendiri juga sudah mulai melawan, meski sesekali Naruto hilang kendali seperti biasanya.

"Mhh.. mmm.. hhhh.."

"Hphh… mmhh.. shi.. mhh.. Shikamaru!" Sasuke mendorong keras Shikamaru mundur.

"Kenapa kau?!" Sasuke memegangi pergelangan tanganya yang terasa sakit karena untuk beberapa detik mendapat paksaan dari Shikamaru.

Shikamaru memandangi Sasuke sejenak, lalu tersirat wajah sedih disana, dan pergi meninggalakan toilet sekolah sekaligus Sasuke yang berada di dalamnya.

"O.. Oii Shikamaru!" Sasuke ikut berjalan keluar, nampak punggung Shikamaru yang sudah jauh meninggalkanya.

Flash back

"Kau menyukainya Sasuke?" Shikamaru yang sedang menghisap rokonya memandangi langit bersama Sasuke disampingnya.

"Aku ke toilet." Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Shikamaru dan menuju toilet. Tak selang beberapa saat Shikamaru menginjak putung rokoknya, dan berlari menuju toilet, berpas-pasan dengan Sasuke yang akan keluar, Shikamaru mendorong Sasuke untuk masuk kembali, membalik tubuh Sasuke menahan pintu toilet, memegangi kedua tangan Sasuke dengan kuat, lalu menciumnya untuk beberapa saat.

Flash back and

Selama pelajaran Shikamaru hanya meletakan kepalanya diatas meja sambil menghadap tembok di sampingnya, walaupun biasanya Shikamaru juga selalu menyandarkan kepalanya dimeja tetapi tak akan mengarah pada tembok di sampingnya, melainkan sebaliknya dimana Shikamaru bisa leluasa memandangi Sasuke dipojok dekat jendela.

Sasuke sesekali mencuri pandang ke meja Shikamaru, dan hanya menghela nafas.

Hari-hari berlanjut, Naruto merasakan adanya kejanggalan antara Shikamaru ataupun Sasuke, Shikamaru makin sering tertidur di kelas dan tak terlihat beredar di sekitar Sasuke.

"Shikamaru!" Panggil Naruto menghampiri meja Shikamaru saat bel istirahat bordering, Shikamaru mengangkat wajahnya, diam sesaat lalu tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Kita istirahat berdua bagaimana?" Shikamaru nampak berfikir sejenak, lalu menyetujui ajakan Naruto. Sasuke yang berada di sisi lain hanya menatap tak peduli.

Kini Naruto maupun Shikamaru sedang berada di dalam gedung olahraga yang sedang sepi, sambil menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Sasuke?" Shikamaru yang tadi lancer meneguk susu kotaknya kini terhenti seketika mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?" Shikamaru kembali melanjutkan ritual meneguk susu kotaknya.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu diantara kalian, saat kutanya Sasuke, katanya tidak, tapi aku tidak yakin dan bertanya padamu, ummm kau tau…. aku merasa kalian berdua seperti pasangan ke.. kekasih.." Naruto takut-takut(?)ketika mengatakan Kekasih.

"Kenapa dengan Sasuke? Aku lebih sering bersama Choji." Shikamaru terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

"Umm.. memang sih, ntahlah aku hanya merasa umm merasa kalian seperti pasangan kekasih, cara kau menatapnya, oh! Dan lagi walaupun kau selalu bersama Choji, tapi kau sadar tidak, jika ada Sasuke disana pasti ada kau juga disana, dan.. ummm aku merasa setiap Sasuke dalam kesulitan kau selalu membantunya, aku pikir begitu.." Naruto berhenti berbicara sejenak, melirik Shikamaru yang Cuma diam menatap lapangan basket yang sedang kosong.

"Umm kau tau kan? Karena aku sering bersama Sasuke, jadi kupikir beberapa hari ini aku merasa kalian bertengkar.." Shikamaru masih terdiam, Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya merasa tidak enak berbicara aneh seperti ini.

"Ahh! Maaf soal menyangka kalian pasangan kekasih, hehehe maaf aku kembali membawa tabiat disana kemari, ditempatku dulu pasangan gay sudah biasa ditemui, jadi sekali lagi maaf berbicara seenaknya!" Naruto tertawa mencoba menyadarkan dirinya sendiri bahwa disini berbeda, dan malah nyerocos yang bukan-bukan, hingga membuat Shikamaru hanya terdiam. Shikamaru mengangkat kedua tanganya keatas, meregangkan otot-ototnya, lalu berdiri di hadapan Naruto, membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk menjajarkan dengan Naruto yang sedang duduk.

"Hehe tidak ada apa-apa, tenang saja!" Shikamaru tersenyum lalu menggeret Naruto pergi karena bel baru saja terdengar. Saat mau memasuki kelas, Shikamaru beserta Naruto berpas-pasan dengan Sasuke di ambang pintu.

"Yooo Sasuke! Kau tau, blonde anehmu ini betanya yang aneh-aneh padaku tadi, aku sampai merinding dibuatnya, bbbrrrrrrr!" Shikamaru merangkul pundak Sasuke sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto, Sasuke beberapa detik hanya terdiam.

"A.. Ah, Oh ya? Dasar kau ini." Sasuke sedikit gugup lalu mengacak tudung kepala Naruto.

"Ah teme! Jangan pegang kepalaku!"

"Haa? Apa aku tak mendengar perkataanmu dobe?"

Shikamaru melepaskan tanganya dari pundak Sasuke, menjauhkan diri secara teratur ke tempat duduknya, menikmati pertengkaran Sasuke dengan Naruto di depan sana.

Siang ini nampak Naruto pulang sendirian, tanpa adanya si ketua osis tampan disampingnya yang selalu saja mengantarnya pulang.

Shikamaru sedang menikmati rokoknya di atap sekolah, menunggu seseorang yang tadi memintanya menunggu di atas sekolah setelah jam sekolah usai.

Kreekkk

Pintu atap dibuka, lalu dikunci kembali, munculah Sasuke disana dan menghampiri Shikamaru yang sedang duduk menunggunya.

"Shikamaru." Sasuke ikut duduk disamping Shikamaru

"Ya?" Shikamaru hanya melirik sekilas, lalu kembali memandangi langit.

"Hubungan kita sampai disini saja…" Shikamaru terkejut, namun hanya diam.

"Aku menyukai Naruto, aku minta maaf atas keputusan sep—"

"Baiklah, bukan sepihak, aku juga menyetujuinya." Perkataan Sasuke dipotong Shikamaru yang masih memandangi langit di atas sana, begitu biru dan terang. Kini keduanya hanya saling diam, sedangkan waktu terus berjalan, Shikamaru membiarkan rokok di sela jarinya habis tanpa ia hisap, Sasuke hanya terdiam bergelut dengan pikiranya sendiri. Keduanya menerawang jauh kebelakang, Saat baru saja Sasuke menyatakan perasaanya.

Flash back

Sasuke di tahun pertamanya sedang menunggu seseorang di atap sekolah, dan akhirnya yang ditunggu telah datang dengan ekspresi mengantuk diwajahnya.

"Hey aku menyukaimu, berpacaranlah denganku." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada bicara dinginya, Shikamaru yang mendengar itu awalnya kaget, namun disusul dengan tawa.

"Baiklah, tapi apa alasanmu?" wajah Sasuke seketika merah padam saat Shikamaru menanyai alasanya.

"Kau menarik perhatianku.. sudah cukup! Jangan bertanya!" Sasuke kesal sendiri dibuatnya, Shikamaru malah tertawa lebih keras mendapati ekspresi Sasuke yang menurutnya jarang ditemui di kelas.

Flash back and

"Pulanglah, aku mau disini dulu lebih lama." Ucapan Shikamaru memecah keheningan yang hampir berlangsung 15menit penuh ini, Sasuke masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, lalu memegang punggung tangan kiri Shikamaru dengan telapak tangan kananya, Shikamaru terkejut dan menolehkan pandanganya pada Sasuke.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Sasuke memandang Shikamaru serius, Shikamaru kemudian tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, pulanglah." Akhirnya Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru sendiri bersama kunci atap sekolah. Shikamaru menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok, memandangi langit yang mulai teduh, hanya memandanginya, membiarkan bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya walaupun Shikamaru berusaha menegadahkan wajahnya keatas memandangi langit, tetap saja bulir-bulir itu berjatuhan.

Di tempat lain, Sasuke berlari sepanjang perjalananya pulang, hingga memasuki rumah dan menuju kamarnyapun berlari, tanpa melepas seragam sekolahnya, Sasuke menubrukan diri ke kasur, membekap wajahnya, beserta suara yang mungkin akan memalukan jika tidak dibekap oleh sebuah bantal.

TBC

Yosh! Hmh!

Baidewei ini SASUNARU apa SHIKASASU? Eh?

Khhhh T.T maafkan Psyce yang emang lagi pengen bkin Shikamaru Sasuke, habis… habis.. habis.. Psyce lagi pengen bkin pair mereka berdua juga disela Cacunalu

**Maafkan kesalahan yang disengaja oleh psyce ini mina-san! Tehee **


End file.
